Di Sebelah Jeon Wonwoo
by Heterochromer
Summary: Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu aneh, tetapi Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan seaneh itu. Membuat miniatur istana dari kartu? Bermain hoki sendiri dengan uang logam? Merubah meja menjadi papan rancangan? Jisoo sudah melihat semuanya. [Jeon Wonwoo x Hong Jisoo (Joshua). Wonshua. uke!Jisoo. A Seventeen fanfic. High School!AU. Romance-nya nyusul. Mind to RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, kelas XI – D dan duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat jendela.

Semua orang selalu menganggapnya aneh. Aneh, tetapi tampan dan cerdas. Membuatnya mendapatkan banyak penggemar, meski ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman.

Hong Jisoo hanya teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah mejanya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah ketika suatu hari ia iseng menoleh ke Jeon Wonwoo—hanya untuk membuat rasa bosannya hilang di jam pelajaran Sejarah.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah fokus di jam pelajaran.

Dan Jisoo pun akhirnya ikut terlibat dalam keanehan 'tetangga' sebelahnya.

 **Di Sebelah Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inspired by manga 'Tonari no Seki-kun'_ _Morishige Takuma_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu aneh, tetapi Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan _seaneh_ itu.

Membuat miniatur istana dari kartu? Bermain hoki sendiri dengan uang logam? Merubah meja menjadi papan rancangan? Jisoo sudah melihat semuanya.

 **.**

 **Rumah Kartu atau Istana dari Kartu?**

 **.**

Semua dimulai karena kebosanan yang menyerang Jisoo di jam pelajaran.

Guru-guru mengenalnya sebagai anak baik-baik yang selalu menyabet peringkat dua di kelas—membuatnya merasa malu jika sampai tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Dia tidak akan bisa mendapat peringkat satu, karena peringkat satu selalu disandang oleh seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelah mejanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo.

Jisoo tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Jeon Wonwoo, tenang saja. Mereka sudah sekelas dari kelas satu SMA, meski tidak pernah mengobrol lebih dari lima dialog. Itu juga selalu dalam konteks pelajaran. Akan tetapi, Jisoo tahu bahwa teman sekelasnya yang pendiam lagi pintar ini adalah orang yang baik. Maka dari itu Jisoo tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya.

Hanya saja, astaga… Pelajaran hari ini membosankan sekali. Bahkan Lee Jihoon dan Yoon Jeonghan yang merupakan dua anak paling rajin di kelasnya sudah menguap secara diam-diam.

Leher Jisoo pegal karena terlalu banyak melihat papan tulis. Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh, mungkin sedikit melihat keluar jendela akan menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Boom."

Suara pelan nun berat tetapi masih bisa didengar itu pun masuk ke indra Jisoo. Ia melebarkan matanya begitu melihat meja Jeon Wonwoo, penghuni meja di sebelah mejanya.

Tak ada buku atau alat tulis yang tergeletak di meja Jeon Wonwoo. Sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu berbau pelajaran di atasnya. Alih-alih buku dan pena, ada satu tipe benda yang membuat Jisoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dua pak kartu remi yang sudah dibuka diletakkan di atas meja.

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Jisoo pelan, agak takut jika Kim _ssaem_ bisa mendengarnya. "Kemana bukumu?"

Sebenarnya, Jisoo bukan tipikal orang yang akan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau Jeon Wonwoo terkena masalah—bagaimana pun juga, manusia bermarga Jeon itu tetap temannya, sekalipun mereka tidak akrab.

Tidak ada balasan dari Jeon Wonwoo. Yang pemuda itu lakukan malah mengambil dua buah kartu dan membentuk segitiga dengan kartu tersebut.

Serius, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Jeon Wonwoo!" kini desisan Jisoo sedikit lebih keras. Berhasil, Jeon Wonwoo menoleh. Akan tetapi, Jisoo langsung bergidik begitu ia menoleh.

Kini mata Jeon Wonwoo tersorot tajam ke arahnya, seakan siap melubangi kepalanya kapan saja. Jisoo takut, demi apapun. Teman sebelah mejanya ini menakutkan, tetapi Jisoo lebih takut jika Jeon Wonwoo membuat masalah di jam pelajaran Kim _ssaem_. Guru itu terkenal tidak ampun jika memberi hukuman. Salah satu teman Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, sudah pernah terkena hukumannya dan membuat pemuda berekskul basket itu harus tidak masuk selama dua hari setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Jemari Jeon Wonwoo kini diletakkan di depan bibirnya sendiri, sebuah isyarat untuk Jisoo agar tenang. Jisoo menelan ludahnya, tatapan mata Jeon Wonwoo yang mencekam masih terpantri di benaknya.

Akhirnya, Jisoo memutuskan untuk kembali fokus ke pelajaran. Dia yakin dia sudah tertinggal banyak catatan karena terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jeon Wonwoo.

Belum ada yang bertambah di papan tulis, Kim _ssaem_ sepertinya masih menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Kwon Soonyoung yang tampaknya kebingungan dalam beberapa runtutan sejarah. Jisoo menghela nafas, kembali meletakkan penanya yang tadi sempat ia pegang dalam posisi siap.

Matanya kembali melirik meja Jeon Wonwoo, menemukan pemuda itu telah berhasil membuat setengah dari keseluruhan bagian rumah kartu.

Tunggu, rumah kartu?!

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya, tidak yakin apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata benar, Jeon Wonwoo tengah membuat rumah kartu. Ia menyusun kartu demi kartu dengan sangat hati-hati dan telaten. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya, berharap tidak ada angin yang berhembus atau tanah yang berguncang—karena dalam menyusun rumah kartu benar-benar dibutuhkan kesabaran. Jisoo sendiri pernah membuatnya bersama Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pada saat libur musim panas lalu.

Akan tetapi, Jisoo membuatnya saat liburan dan Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya di saat jam pelajaran!

Ini gila. Bagaimana jika sampai Jeon Wonwoo ketahuan guru? Terlebih lagi, jika sampai Jisoo ikut kepergok menikmati pekerjaan pemuda yang duduk di sebelah mejanya. Meski ia tidak terlibat secara langsung, Kim _ssaem_ pasti ikut memarahinya karena tidak berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Jeon Wonwoo dan malah menontoninya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hidung Jisoo terasa gatal.

"H-H-HATCHIM!"

Mata Jisoo langsung terbuka kembali begitu ia selesai bersin. Syok, dia langsung kembali menengok ke meja Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo kini melindungi rumah kartu hasil karyanya dengan tubuhnya agar tidak tertiup bersin Jisoo. Meski begitu, kartu di bagian atas ada yang tetap terjatuh.

"Hong Jisoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kim _ssaem_ menyadarkan Jisoo. Ia langsung menghadap ke depan kelas dan membungkuk di kursinya. "Saya baik-baik saja, ssaem. Tadi hanya bersin singkat," jawab Jisoo. Dia ingin mengadu ke Kim _ssaem_ bahwa Jeon Wonwoo sedari tadi tidak fokus di jam pelajarannya, tetapi ia langsung teringat bahwa ia juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Dalam hati, Jisoo mengerang. Bagaimana bisa kelakuan aneh dari seorang teman yang duduk di sebelahnya baru ia ketahui secara nyata? Orang-orang sudah sering mengatakan bahwa Jeon Wonwoo aneh—pernah dipanggil ke Ruang BK karena berusaha memanipulasi ibu kantin, selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas, dan hanya mau bergaul dengan Kim Mingyu dari kelas sebelah dan terkadang Seungcheol. Ramuan apa yang digunakan Seungcheol sehingga ia bisa berteman dengan Jeon Wonwoo, Jisoo tidak tahu.

Ketika Jisoo kembali menoleh ke meja Jeon Wonwoo, ia kembali terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak membuat rumah kartu yang biasa saja. Fondasi piramida dari kartu itu memang sama, tetapi bagian luarnya tersusun oleh kartu-kartu bertumpuk yang membentuk rumah kartu besar.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, istana dari kartu.

Jisoo terperangah, sebelum ia mendesis kembali ke Jeon Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo, rumah kartumu sudah terlalu besar, Kim _ssaem_ pasti melihatnya!"

"Ada apa, Tuan Hong?"

Otomatis Jisoo membeku di tempatnya. Kini Kim _ssaem_ tengah berjalan ke tempatnya, dan istana kartu buatan Jeon Wonwoo masih berdiri gagah di mejanya.

"Aa-aah, anu, halaman 79, tolong jelaskan lagi, _ssaem_ ," kata Jisoo dengan gugup, melirik buku paketnya dengan segera. Sebenarnya, ia sangat mengerti pokok bahasan pada halaman 79. Bahkan tanpa perlu Kim ssaem jelaskan, karena ia sudah membacanya di rumah.

"Kita belum sampai ke pokok bahasan itu, Hong," Kim _ssaem_ tersenyum samar, menepuk bahu Jisoo dengan pelan. Jisoo langsung tahu bahwa posisinya selamat, tetapi bagaimana dengan Jeon Wonwoo? "Itu akan baru dibahas di pertemuan selanjutnya. Seperti biasa ya, juara kelas akan selalu lebih dulu mempelajari materi. Kalian harus mencontoh Hong Jisoo."

Juara kelas? Itu memang harapan Jisoo. "M-Maaf _ssaem_ , tapi juara kelas di kelas ini ada Jeon Wonwoo. Di-dia duduk di meja sebelahku."

Kim _ssaem_ langsung memuat badannya dan tertawa kikuh. "Oh astaga, aku lupa! Ya Jeon Wonwoo, selalu menjadi peringkat pertama—baik di kelas maupun paralel."

Meja Jeon Wonwoo kini sudah bersih, tidak ada satu pun kartu yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Kartu itu digantikan dengan buku paket dan buku catatannya, lengkap dengan tempat pensil warna biru yang Jisoo ketahui adalah hadiah dari satu produk sereal yang juga ia konsumsi.

Bagaimana bisa Jeon Wonwoo merapikan istana dari kartunya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?

Kim _ssaem_ kembali ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya, meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap buku catatannya, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Lucu."

Sontak, Jisoo menoleh mendengar suara Jeon Wonwoo terdengar lagi. Pemuda itu kini memandang ke buku catatannya dengan tangan memegang pena, tetapi Jisoo yakin bahwa Jeon Wonwoo sedang tidak mencatat.

"Kau lucu, Jisoo."

Tanpa Jisoo bisa kendalikan, wajahnya langsung memerah tipis. Ia kembali menatap buku paket sejarahnya, berusaha menetralkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdebar keras.

"T-Terima kasih."

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar anak yang aneh dan misterius.

Bagaimana caranya orang seperti itu bisa selalu menyabet peringkat tertinggi?

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sekolah sudah usai, begitu juga dengan jadwal piket harian yang digilir. Kebetulan sekali, sejak semester kedua datang dan susunan tempat duduk berubah—kini jadwal piket Jisoo bersamaan dengan jadwal piket Jeon Wonwoo.

Jisoo sudah menyadarinya, tetapi kini sepertinya eksistensi Jeon Wonwoo lebih terasa di hidupnya sejak beberapa jam lalu—saat Jisoo menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Jeon Wonwoo di tengah jam pelajaran.

Perilakunya normal di jam pelajaran lain selain Sejarah. Dia masih konsentrasi pada pelajaran, bahkan sesekali terlihat mencatat. Akan tetapi, di pelajaran Sejarah dia bahkan berhasil membuat istana dari kartu tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Ia menghela nafas, kembali menyusun buku-buku paket Sejarah milik teman-teman sekelasnya di rak buku yang ada di belakang kelasnya. Dia sedikit menyesali kenapa sekolahnya tidak menggunakan rak gantung, ia agak lelah berjongkok untuk menyusun buku-buku tersebut.

Teman-teman yang satu hari piketnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, termasuk Jeon Wonwoo. Jisoo menatap buku-buku Sejarah di tangannya, mendadak penasaran apa yang ada di dalam buku Jeon Wonwoo.

Dia memiliki spekulasi sendiri tentang apa isi buku Jeon Wonwoo, mengingat bahwa anak itu sama sekali tidak menaruh atensi pada pelajaran tersebut.

Dan Jisoo kembalu menghela nafas ketika melihat lembar pertama buku sejarah milik Jeon Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya, aku sudah menduga ini."

Ada satu sketsa unit Gundam yang belum rampung. Sketsanya sangat rapi dan Jisoo mengapresiasinya—hanya saja itu digambar di buku pelajaran yang seharusnya bersih tanpa coretan.

Terlebih lagi, sketsa itu digambar menggunakan pulpen. Bagaimana cara menghapusnya?

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo…"

Jisoo nyaris saja membenturkan kepalanya ke rak buku di hadapannya, jika saja Jeonghan tidak berteriak dari luar kelas untuk menyuruhnya segera bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Di sini, anggap aja umur 95l & 96l itu seumuran. Dan masalah Mingyu yang sudah seangkatan dengan mereka padahal masih ingusan(?), itu nanti akan dibahas.

Maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin Bring Colour To My Skies karena gakbada laptop hiks. Datanya ada di flashdisc, membuatku tidak bisa melanjutkan proses editing dan malah membuat cerita baru.

Ini cerita berlanjut, haha. Entah kenapa Wonshua enak banget kalau dibikin chaptered.

SELAMAT RAMADHAN 1437 H DAN BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA! :D

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini, Jisoo datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah.

Suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi, hanya segelintir anak yang baru sampai. Petugas Kebersihan masih hilir-mudik untuk membukakan pintu kelas yang dikunci, membuat para siswa yang sudah datang harus menunggu di lorong jika kelas mereka masih terkunci.

Mendapati fakta bahwa kelasnya berada di ujung lantai tiga membuat Jisoo menghela nafas berat. Kelasnya akan menjadi kelas paling terakhir yang terbuka pintunya. Pantas saja teman-teman sekelasnya malas jika disuruh datang lebih pagi.

Meski begitu, Jisoo sudah mendapati Jeon Wonwoo berdiri di depan lokernya.

Jisoo tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jeon Wonwoo, tetapi kejadian di jam pelajaran Sejarah lalu membuatnya sedikit bertekad untuk mengenal pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda (sekalipun mereka seangkatan) itu lebih jauh. Penghuni meja di sebelah mejanya ini unik, sekaligus misterius.

Loker Jeon Wonwoo kini terbuka.

Tidak ada surat-surat cinta yang berhamburan keluar dari lokernya, membuat Jisoo bingung. Padahal ia tahu, seaneh apapun Jeon Wonwoo tetap saja penggemarnya menumpuk. Ada saja minimal lima anak perempuan yang memasukkan surat cinta mereka ke celah di loker Jeon Wonwoo saat jam istirahat. Dan Jisoo tahu kalau tidak setiap hari semua anak di sekolahnya membuka loker mereka, paling hanya untuk mengambil buku kosong cadangan atau benda-benda lainnya.

Lagi-lagi Jisoo terperangah saat Jeon Wonwoo menarik satu tuas kecil yang menempel di balik pintu lokernya yang tersambung dengan sebuah kotak plastik berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang diletakkan tepat di bawah celah surat. Tuas telah ditarik, bagian bawah kotak plastik itu terbuka—menjatuhkan surat-surat cinta ke sebuah wadah di bawahnya. Wadah itu terbuat dari kain dan diletakkan di semacam rak yang berada di balik pintu loker Jeon Wonwoo bagian bawh.

Setelah surat-suratnya sudah terjatuh semua, Jeon Wonwoo menendang wadah kain tersebut dan secara mengejutkannya, wadah tersebut langsung tertutup. Jisoo menyipitkan pandangannya, sebelum menyadari bahwa wadah itu menggunakan magnet.

Perlahan, Jisoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jeon Wonwo yang sedang menaruh wadah kain tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang selama ini ada di pikiran Jeon Wonwoo sampai-sampai bisa memodifikasi lokernya sendiri dengan sangat tidak terduga? Jisoo tidak bisa lagi heran pada fakta bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah pemegang peringkat pertama di angkatan dan juga kelasnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo…," Jisoo bahkan tidak yakin jika suaranya terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kau itu sebenarnya manusia apa?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Jeon Wonwoo. Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah, kalau seperti ini tadi seharusnya ia berangkat bersama Jeonghan saja. Suasananya sangat canggung di sini, dan Jisoo tidak suka.

"Wonwoo saja."

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar, membuat Jisoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Jeon Wonwoo menutup pintu lokernya dan kembali menguncinya, bersamaan dengan datangnya Petugas Kebersihan yang sudah mengarah ke kelas mereka untuk dibuka pintunya.

"Apa?" tanya Jisoo, merasa bahwa dua kata yang diucapkan Jeon Wonwoo agak sulit untuk ia proses.

"Panggil 'Wonwoo' saja."

Ketika Jeon Wonwoo menatap lurus ke matanya tanpa aura mengintimidasi, Jisoo langsung menggigit bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

Jeo—maksudnya, Wonwoo, merupakan pemuda yang aneh. Aneh dan misterius, tetapi tampan juga cerdas.

Ia terkadang memperhatikan di jam pelajaran, tetapi jarang sekali fokus. Memperhatikan dengan fokus itu berbeda. Ada hal lain yang ia lakukan.

Dan Jisoo pun akhirnya ikut terlibat dalam keanehan 'tetangga' sebelahnya.

 **Di Sebelah Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inspired by manga 'Tonari no Seki-kun' ©_ _Morishige Takuma_

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu aneh, tetapi Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan _seaneh_ itu.

Membuat miniatur istana dari kartu? Bermain hoki sendiri dengan uang logam? Merubah meja menjadi papan rancangan? Jisoo sudah melihat semuanya.

 **.**

 **Uang Logam, Lego, dan Gosip yang Timbul**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca pagi ini agak dingin karena dini hari tadi turun hujan, dan Jisoo menyesal meminjamkan _blazer_ -nya ke Soonyoung yang hendak mengambil foto untuk membuat ulang kartu pelajarnya. Ketua Klub Tari itu memang terkenal teledor dalam menjaga sesuatu, membuat Jisoo berdoa agar _blazer_ -nya kembali tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Akan tetapi, suhu udara kali ini agak sulit untuk ditoleransi dan membuat Jisoo tidak bisa menaruh atensi lebih ke pelajaran Pendidikan Lingkuhan Hidup. Hanya ia dan Jeo—maksudnya, Wonwoo yang tidak memakai _blazer_ sekolahnya.

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap _blazer_ Wonwoo yang tersampir di kursi pemiliknya. Wonwoo sendiri tidak terlihat kedinginan, membuat Jisoo ingin meminjamnya jika saja Wonwoo tidak secara mendadak mengambil _blazer_ -nya.

Jisoo kira Wonwoo akan mengenakan _blazer_ nya—atau bahkan menoleh ke Jisoo untuk meminjamkannya. Akan tetapi, harapan Jisoo langsung hancur berkeping-keping begitu Wonwoo malah membentangkan benda berwarna hitam itu di atas mejanya.

Mata Jisoo kini terarah ke Shin _ssaem_ yang sepertinya masih asyik menjelaskan tentang ventilasi dan juga fungsinya bagi ruangan. Seingat Jisoo, Shin _ssaem_ adalah guru bermata jeli yang tidak akan membiarkan satu pun anak muridnya tertidur atau tidak serius di saat jam pelajarannya.

"Pssst… Jeon Wonwoo."

Secara tidak sengaja, Jisoo kembali memanggil Wonwoo dengan nama lengkapnya. Yang dipanggil langsung merespon dengan mengalihkan pandangannya, sorot matanya gelap begitu juga dengan auranya. Jisoo mengerti, mendengar seseorang selalu memanggil nama lengkapmu saat berbicara sepertinya kurang menyenangkan. Jisoo pun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu mengangguk tanda paham.

Wonwoo kembali menatap blazer di atas mejanya, dan Jisoo pun penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan penghuni meja di sebelahnya. Matanya melebar begitu Wonwoo mengeluarkan satu tempat mirip koper yang tidak terlalu besar, yang mengejutkannya adalah Jisoo tahu itu adalah tempat untuk menaruh peralatan kosmetik. Untuk apa Wonwoo membawa tempat kosmetik ke sekolah?

Ketika Wonwoo membuka tempat itu, alih-alih kosmetik malah terdapat banyak sekali kepingan Lego berbentuk manusia yang sudah terpasang. Jisoo benar-benar tidak mengerti pemuda ini, mengapa tempat kosmetik dipakai untuk menaruh Lego? Dan lebih-lebih, untuk apa dia membawa Lego ke sekolah dan sama sekali tidak terlihat ragu memainkannya di jam pelajaran?

Tiap-tiap Lego itu pun mulai disusun. Jisoo mengenali beberapa karakter Lego tersebut. Ada Spiderman, Batman, Green Lantern, Captain America, dan masih banyak lagi karakter komik dari Amerika lainnya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat tenang saat menyusunnya, sekalipun sayup-sayup terdengar suara Shin _ssaem_ yang memarahi Seungcheol karena nyaris tertidur di dalam kelas.

Ngeri sekali.

"J—Wonwoo _-ssi_ , kenapa kau tidak taruh mainanmu?" tanya Jisoo lagi, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Seungcheol sudah ketahuan, dan kini ia harus dihukum keluar kelas. Apa jadinya jika Shin _ssaem_ malah mendapati anak peringkat satu paralel malah bermain-main di kelasnya?

Lego-lego itu kini disusun mengelilingi meja, dan Jisoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak penasaran. Keningnya kembali berkerut begitu Wonwoo mengeluarkan satu keping uang logam dari saku kemejanya. Uang logam itu diletakkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran lego.

Mungkinkah ia mau bermain sepak bola menggunakan uang logam tersebut? Saat masih kecil, Jisoo sering melakukan itu bersama sepupu-sepupunya—bermain sepak bola dengan jari menggunakan uang logam sebagai bolanya. Jisoo menghela nafas, sebelum kembali memperhatikan penghuni meja di sebelahnya yang kini mengambil beberapa Lego lagi dari tempatnya. Wonwoo menyematkan sesuatu semacam pipa kecil di tangan-tangan Lego yang tadi di ambilnya, kemudian menyusun kembali Lego tersebut dan membentuk formasi lapangan.

Wonwoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, sebelum berkata dengan suara rendahnya, "Mulai."

Wonwoo menggerak-gerakkan Legonya, dan Jisoo mendadak paham.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak bermain sepak bola dengan uang logam. Ia bermain hoki dengan uang logam.

Jisoo mengamati terus permainan hoki Lego Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya dia mulai terbawa suasana. Ia mendukung tim kanan, di mana ada Lego Thor yang berada di formasi belakang. Jisoo tidak punya alasan khusus mengapa ia memilih tim tersebut, dia hanya menikmati permainan hoki tersebut. Lagipula, Wonwoo terlihat begitu serius dalam memainkan kedua belah pihak tim.

"Ya, tolong kalian buka buku paket halaman 73. Di sana ada pertanyaan, dan saya ingin menguji sampai mana kalian menguasai materi ini."

Mata Jisoo melebar. Ia buru-buru membuka buku paketnya, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih asyik bermain hoki sendiri. Dia ingin mengingatkan Wonwoo, tetapi dirinya sendiri sedang berada dalam posisi genting. Terlebih lagi, Shin _ssaem_ sudah mendaratkan tatapannya ke barisan paling belakang.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bisa beri kesimpulan mengenai materi yang kuterangkan tadi?"

Badan Jisoo membeku lalu ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia dan Wonwoo sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang Shin _ssaem_ katakan. Rasanya Jisoo ingin mengerang saat menyadari kebodohan mereka. Shin ssaem pastilah menyadari bahwa ada dua murid yang tidak fokus pada pelajarannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Jisoo melirik Wonwoo. Meja pemuda itu kini sudah bersih, tidak ada arena permainan hoki lagi. Buku Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidupnya sudah terbuka di atas meja beserta dengan alat tulisnya, dan ia terlihat seperti murid unggulan yang sesungguhnya.

Sekuat tenaga Jisoo tidak meloncat terkejut ketika Wonwoo dapat menjawab pertanyaan Shin _ssaem_ dengan sangat akurat. Ia buru-buru membolak-balikan buku paketnya dan menyadari bahwa Shin ssaem menjelaskan secara spesifik mengenai ruang lingkup hidup yang baik bagi kesehatan.

Ketika Jisoo kembali menoleh ke Wonwoo—begitu Shin _ssaem_ beralih ke Jeonghan—dan menemukan Wonwoo tengah tersenyum samar ke Jisoo. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, maka dari itu ia menurunkan pandangannya.

Di pangkuan Wonwoo terdapat _blazer_ -nya yang terikat, Jisoo yakin isinya Lego yang tadi dimainkan. Dan di bawah kaki Wonwoo ada kotak Legonya.

Tanpa sadar Jisoo terkekeh kecil.

Dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pasti sudah melihat kelakuan aneh Wonwoo _hyung._ "

Refleks, Jisoo menjatuhkan bola basket yang tengah dipegangnya. Ini jam pelajaran Olahraga, dan kelasnya mendapat jam yang sama dengan kelas yang ditempati Kim Mingyu. Jisoo tidak akan seterkejut itu jika Mingyu hanya ingin meminjam bola basket yang dipegangnya, bukan untuk menanyakan perihal Wonwoo.

Mingyu memungut bola yang dijatuhkan Jisoo sementara Jisoo sendiri masih syok. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Mingyu, tetapi topik pembicaraan mereka dulu selalu mengenai OSIS (Mingyu merupakan Wakil Ketua OSIS I sementara Jisoo sendiri hanya Sekretaris OSIS II, dia tidak secara langsung berkoordinasi dengan Mingyu karena dia bertanggung jawab pada Wakil Ketua OSIS II).

" _Hyung_?"

Wajah Jisoo langsung memerah padam begitu menyadari dia termenung terlalu lama. Mingyu sendiri sudah melayangkan cengiran andalannya, membuat para gadis yang berada di pinggir lapangan sekolah maupun di balkon kelas masing-masing memekik kegirangan.

Selalu seperti ini di tiap pelajaran Olahraga, para gadis rela membolos demi melihat duet maut Jeon Wonwoo-Kim Mingyu merenggangkan otot-otot mereka di pelajaran Olahraga.

"Aku baru menyadari keanehannya akhir-akhir ini," gumam Jisoo, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan agak bingung. "Aku sudah sering mendengar desas-desus bahwa dia aneh, tetapi aku baru melihat keanehannya secara langsung."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. "Apa kau menemukan keanehan Wonwoo _hyung_ sebagai sesuatu yang… Buruk?" tanya Mingyu lagi, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

Jisoo mengerjap sebentar, sebelum terkekeh. "Tidak, keanehannya tidak membuatnya menjadi buruk. Malahan, aku bisa melihat cara berpikirnya sangatlah berbeda. Itu menarik, kau tahu?" senyum Jisoo. Mingyu terlihat tengah memproses ucapannya. "Aku menyesal tidak sedari dulu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Dia tidak membosankan, sekalipun dia jarang sekali memgeluarkan suaranya."

"Wonwoo _hyung_ itu pendiam tanpa alasan. Dia memang terlahir pendiam. Aku juga kurang mengerti mengapa ada orang sepertinya," Mingyu menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lurus Wonwoo yang malah duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengotak-ngatik sebuah Tamia. Tamia dari mana itu, Jisoo tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pas. "Menjadi sahabatnya selama ini cukup merepotkan, kuakui _hyung_. Tetapi, dia menyenangkan."

Alis Jisoo terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksudmu dengan membicarakan Wonwoo kepadaku?" tanya Jisoo. "Aku dengannya hanya teman sekelas, tidak lebih."

Mingyu menatap Jisoo dengan intens, sebelum seringai tipis terulas di wajahnya. Pemuda kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan itu pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jisoo.

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Wonwoo _hyung_ selalu menceritakan tentang _'pemuda manis bermata kucing yang mendadak selalu menengok ke arahku dan pemuda itu bernama Hong Jisoo'_. Kebetulan, aku tahu Hong Jisoo yang ia maksud."

Begitu Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jisoo, Jisoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan seluruh pasang mata di lapangan olahraga kini menatap mereka berdua.

Wakil Ketua OSIS I dan Sekretaris OSIS II tengah mengobrol di pelajaran Olahraga, semua orang pasti curiga mengenai proker apa yang tengah mereka bahas. Pasti.

Iya, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dengan sebal. "Kau pikir kami akan penasaran soal proker apa yang kalian bahas tadi? Tidak! Semua penasaran mengapa kalian berbicara dengan sangat personal seperti tadi, terlebih lagi dengan posisi yang… Agak mencurigakan." Mata Jeonghan memicing, membuat Jisoo menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan Mingyu, dan sebenarnya itu memang mencurigakan. Aku tahu kalian sedang tidak membicarakan proker," Soonyoung memakan es krimnya dengan tangan kiri menahan Seungcheol yang berusaha merebut es krimnya. "Tidak ada proker dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Dari mana kau tahu tidak ada proker dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Jisoo, heran mengapa Soonyoung mendadak peduli dengan acara-acara OSIS.

Pemuda bermata sipit yang pernah dikenakan skorsing tiga hari karena mengecat rambutnya dengan warna biru bergradasi putih itu berdecak. "Hei, kita berteman dengan Choi Seungcheol, Ketua OSIS paling diragukan sepanjang masa!" Seungcheol langsung menjambak rambut Soonyong, membuat si pemilik rambut mengaduh keras.

Jisoo pun mengangguk-angguk. Ya, Seungcheol yang dikenal karena kepribadian kacaunya ini adalah Ketua OSIS—sulit untuk dipercaya memang, tetapi namanya berada di peringkat pertama saat pemilihan Ketua OSIS di awal tahun ajaran lalu.

Itu membuat Jisoo teringat bahwa Wonwoo pernah mengajukan dirinya sebagai Ketua OSIS, sebelum pada Seleksi Tahap Akhir dia memilih untuk mundur dari Kepengurusan OSIS. Semenjak itu, nama Jeon Wonwoo mulai jarang terdengar prestasinya, selain Juara I Paralel.

"Jadi, Soo, hubunganmu dengan Mingyu itu apa?" tanya Jeonghan lagi, kini terdengar sedikit tidak sabaran. "Jangan-jangan, Mingyu naksir kau?!"

"Aish, kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu! Tidak terlalu penting," Jisoo menghabiskan sisa kuah sup jatah makan siangnya kemudian ia berdiri. Dia ingin kembali ke kelasnya, dan entah mengapa ingin berbicara dengan Jeon Wonwoo. "Aku duluan, ya. Ada sesuatu yang lupa kuurus. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan siangnya, kalau sempat nanti aku akan kembali." Dan ia langsung melesat menuju lorong kelasnya.

Meja yang dihuni teman-temannya hening, sebelum Seungcheol bersuara,

"Dia tidak sedang berkencan diam-diam dengan Kim Mingyu, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo ada di mejanya, tengah membaca buku Fisika dengan ekspresi serius dan tangan menopang wajahnya.

Jika saja tidak ada yang Jisoo mau tanyakan, dia akan lebih memilih memperhatikan Wonwoo dari pintu kelasnya—karena pemandangan murid peringkat satu tengah sendirian di dalam kelas dengan timpaan sinar matahari itu cukup indah untuk dilihat. Terlebih lagi, Wonwoo itu tampan sebenarnya. Sangat, malahan.

Wajah Jisoo memerah begitu ia menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia langsung menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Mengagumi Jeon Wonwoo-nya nanti saja. Ada yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Pemuda tinggi dengan garis wajah yang tajam itu menoleh, membuat Jisoo menelan ludahnya. Hatinya berdegup tidak karuan, padahal hanya ditatap biasa. Jisoo menarik kursi di meja sebelah Wonwoo—yang merupakan kursinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

Malah pertanyaan konyol seperti itu yang keluar. Jisoo benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin Wonwoo akan menganggapnya tidak penting, mengingat Wonwoo sangatlah cuek dan lumayan dingin pada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo singkat, kembali membaca buku Fisikanya. Jisoo cukup kagum, Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan belajar. Bukan berarti Jisoo tidak pernah melakukannya, hanya saja Seungcheol dan Soonyoung pasti akan banyak mengeluh jika ia mulai membuka bukunya di jam makan siang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo lagi, tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kau tidak takut sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menjawab, "Tidak."

Jisoo menghela nafas. "Kau harus makan, banyak orang akan repot jika kau sakit," gumam Jisoo, turun dari bangkunya dan berjongkok di depan tas Wonwoo yang diletakkan di lantai. "Aku pernah melihatmu membawa bekal sekali, dan kuyakin kau sebenarnya membawa bekal hari ini. Sebaiknya kau izinkan aku untuk mengambil bekalmu dari tasmu da—"

Jemari Jisoo baru akan membuka resleting tas Wonwoo begitu sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Nafas Jisoo tercekat begitu ia menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menemukan Wonwoo tengah menatapnya tajam.

 _Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat…._

"Aku bisa mengambil bekalku sendiri."

Dan Jisoo pun mengangguk-angguk layaknya orang bodoh begitu Wonwoo melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jisoo, membuka tasnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna cokelat. Kotak makan tersebut terlihat normal, dan itu membuat Jisoo lega.

Wonwoo membuka kotak makannya, mengambil sumpit yang ada di sana. "Ibuku membawakanku _beef teriyaki_. Kau mau?"

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Jisoo untuk memprosesnya.

Jeon Wonwoo… Tidak benar-benar sedang menawarkan bekal makan siangnya, kan?

"Mingyu bilang masakan ibuku sangat enak. Kau mau coba?" Wonwoo menyumpitkan nasi dengan potongan _beef teriyaki_ bertabur wijen dan menyodorkannya ke Jisoo yang masih berjongkok di lantai. "Dan tidak sopan, makan sambil berjongkok seperti itu, Jisoo."

Dengan kaku karena canggung, Jisoo bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menerima tawaran Wonwoo dan mengunyahnya, harus ia akui bahwa masakan ibu Wonwoo lumayan enak.

"Kau orang pertama yang kusuapi, kau tahu?" dan Wonwoo tersenyum—bukan senyum tipis ataupun sinis yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

Ingatkan Jisoo, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jeon Wonwoo berbicara panjang lebar dan bukan karena menjawab pertanyaan guru. Suaranya berat, tetapi juga terdengar halus.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Wonwoo yang tengah menyantap bekalnya, kembali menoleh ke Jisoo. Dia tidak menjawab secara verbal, tetapi tatapannya cukup menjadi jawaban dari panggilan Jisoo.

"Kau baik."

Sumpit di tangan Wonwoo pun diletakkan dengan hati-hati oleh pemiliknya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel lagi, Soo."

Rasanya kaget mendengar Wonwoo memanggil namanya dengan sangat akrab, tetapi Jisoo hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Aku kembali dengan cerita nyentrik ini! Dan get well soon, uri Jeon Wonwoo… Aku kangen ngeliat muka emonya pas lagi perform atau di acara realiti bareng 12 makhluk lainnya—tapi selama dia bisa beristirahat total, gak masalah. Kita gak bisa maksa juga kalau demi kebaikan dirinya, kan? :D

Dan aku suka banget poster Shining Diamond-nya Dino, Woozi, dan , mereka kelihatan makin 'wah'. Tapi aku juga masih suka Joshua. Dan poster Shining Diamondnya Wonwoo… Kesese _re-upload_ zaman Boys Be. Aku berharap saat mereka Asia Tour, rambut Wonwoo balik ke jaman Boys Be karena menurutku dia paling ganteng (dan paling emo /gak) dengan potongan rambut itu.

(Tapi Wonwoo digimanain juga ganteng, kok.)

Oke, abaikan rambling di atas. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? XD masih ingat kan, dengan fakta bahwa **Kim Mingyu di sini tetap lebih muda daripada 95 &96l, hanya saja dia murid akselerasi**. Ya kali aja ada yang lupa, kuingatkan lagi :D

Mind to review? :9

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus #1**

Soonyoung mendecakkan lidahnya begitu menyadari bahwa pintu kelasnya terblokir oleh manusia raksasa penghuni kelas tetangga.

"Mingyu, awas. Aku mau masuk."

Pemuda tinggi itu tidak juga menyingkir dari pintu kelas Soonyoung. Yang mengherankan lagi, dia tampak tenang menatap ke dalam kelasnya, membuat Soonyoung penasaran sekaligus geram.

"Kim Mingyu! Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu dan—"

"Jangan berisik kau, Kwon. Aku hanya di sini sebentar."

Perempatan muncul di kening Soonyoung. Kurang ajar. Ia tahu anak di depannya ini akselerasi satu tahun sehingga bisa seangkatan dengannya, tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya raksasa malah memanggilnya 'Kwon'.

"Kau sedang ngapain sih, memangnya?!"

Akhirnya Soonyoung berjinjit juga untuk melihat ke dalam kelasnya. Nihil. Bahu pemuda di depannya menghalangi pemandangan, membuat Soonyoung menghela nafas nerat sebelum menarik _blazer_ Kim Mingyu dengan kuat.

"Aw!" pekik Mingyu, suaranya pelan. Soonyoung baru akan melangkah masuk, jika saja Mingyu tidak menahan lengannya. "Jangan masuk."

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa si—"

Di dalam kelasnya, ada Jisoo yang tengah duduk di mejanya. Sebenarnya, itu hal yang normal jika saja kursi Jisoo tidak menghadap ke Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo sendiri sedang memakan bekalnya dengan khidmat. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua, tetapi entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa tersentuh dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Sejak kapan Jisoo dan Jeon Wonwoo dekat?" tanya Soonyoung tanpa menoleh ke Mingyu. "Bukankah kemana-mana Jeon Wonwoo bersamamu, Mingyu?"

Mingyu sendiri hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka dekat, tetapi lihatlah. Aku rasanya sangat bangga mengetahui Wonwoo _hyung_ punya teman lain," dan Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kebiasaannya masih berlanjut, ya?"

"Kebiasaan apa?"

"Tidak suka jika orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya saja," gumam Mingyu. "Dia masih meminta dipanggil Jeon Wonwoo, iya kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Temanmu aneh, Mingyu," katanya, kembali menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menawarkan bekalnya ke Jisoo. "Tapi aku tahu dia anak yang baik."

Dan keduanya saling bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum samar, mengamati dua orang lainnya yang masih asyik di dalam kelas tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka diperhatikan.

 **.**

 **Bonus #2**

 _JeonghanY1004 changed group name to 'MINGYU-JISOO DATING?' (19:33)_

 _Hoshi_KSY: Guys, Jisoo tidak berkencan dengan Mingyu. Tadi aku menanyakannya langsung ke Mingyu (19:51)_

 _Scoups_Choi: O_O (19:52)_

 _Scoups_Choi: Benarkah? (19:52)_

 _Hoshi_KSY: Tanyakan saja sendiri ke orangnya (19:53)_

 _JoshuaHong: Aku tidak berkencan ataupun berpacaran dengan siapapun (19:55)_

 _JoshuaHong: (: (:_

 _Wjunhui96: Sebaiknya, Jeonghan, kau ganti saja nama grup ini (19:56)_

 _Wjunhui96: Jihoon mengamuk-ngamuk karna mengira raksasa yang ia taksir diambil si anak rajin ke gereja (19:57)_

 _LJhoon_: Aku benci kau, Wen Junhui (20:00)_

 _LJhoon_: Kupastikan kau tidak bisa menari besok (20:00)_

 _Ljhoon_ left the group. (20:01)_

 _JeonghanY1004 changed group name to 'GyuHoon Shippers' (20:03)_


	3. Chapter 3

Siang ini, kota dihujur hujan musim panas yang cukup deras.

Jisoo menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon kelasnya, memandangi anak Klub Basket yang malah hujan-hujanan sambil bermain bola di lapangan. Seungcheol jelas ambil bagian, membuat Jisoo tersenyum tipis. Temannya sedari kecil itu—bersama Jeonghan juga—memang sangat suka menghampiri masalah. Padahal dia Ketua OSIS dan juga memegang posisi pemain yang lumayan penting di Klub Basket.

Seungcheol mengadahkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Jisoo yang memandanginya. Pemuda dengan senyum yang selalu memperlihatkan gusi itu melambaikan tangannya ke Jisoo, dan Jisoo melambai balik sambil tersenyum lebar. Seungcheol kembali bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa anak basket malah bermain bola. Pada dasarnya, mereka tetaplah anak laki-laki.

Jisoo menghela nafas, melirik arlojinya. Masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam masuk, pantas saja Seungcheol dan teman-temannya tampak tidak peduli sekolah—lagipula mereka tidak akan berani hujan-hujanan jika tidak membawa seragam cadangan. Jisoo sebenarnya tergoda untuk ikut bermain, tetapi ia tidak membawa seragam selain yang ia pakai dan sepertinya hampir semua orang tahu Hong Jisoo sangatlah payah dalam olahraga selain berenang, tenis, dan bulu tangkis. Dia hanya akan merusak dinamika permainan jika ikut permainan.

Ia baru akan menempelkan pipinya pada kayu pagar balkon yang dingin, sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan ringan. Sontak, Jisoo menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresinya datar dan kaku seperti biasa, membuat Jisoo baru akan bertanya ada apa jika saja tangan Wonwoo tidak terjulur.

"Untukmu."

Sekaleng susu cokelat hangat—pasti dibeli dari mesin penjual minuman depan ruang guru—terjulur ke arahnya dari tangan besar Wonwoo, membuat Jisoo menerimanya lalu melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Untukku?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya ke balkon kelas dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang masih bermain bola di lapangan. Dia mengeluarkan satu kaleng kopi dari saku _blazer_ miliknya, membuka tutup kalengnya dan mulai meminum isinya. Dilihat dari uap yang keluar dari botolnya, kopi itu pastilah kopi panas.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari pertanyaannya, Jisoo menghela nafas lalu membuka tutup kaleng susu hangat pemberian Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan, lalu mulai meneguk susu hangatnya. Manis, tipikal susu cokelat.

Jisoo melirik pemuda aneh di sampingnya yang tampak asyik menonton sekumpulan murid kurang kerjaan yang masih hujan-hujanan. Wonwoo itu selalu mengejutkan dengan caranya sendiri, Jisoo tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan ada satu hari di mana ia meminum minuman hangat kalengan sambil menikmati hujan di balkon kelas bersama Si Juara Paralel. Ini jelas-jelas di luar khayalannya.

Tidak buruk juga, sih. Jisoo memang sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat dan seorang teman. Wonwoo datang di saat yang tepat, meskipun cukup tidak terduga.

Mata Jisoo bergerak untuk melirik Wonwoo lagi, dan dia lumayan terkejut begitu menyadari pemuda tinggi itu sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Jisoo langsung membuang pandangannya, kembali menyesap susu hangatnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau tahu…," suara berat Wonwoo terdengar, membuat Jisoo mau tak mau menoleh untuk bereaksi. Rasanya tidak adil, setiap kali Wonwoo berbicara ia selalu memberi respon yang baik. "Tadi pagi ada seorang gadis kelas XI-A datang ke lokerku."

Jisoo kini memperhatikan Wonwoo, menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Wonwoo sendiri tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Dia senang, setidaknya Wonwoo sudah sedikit membuka dirinya kepada Jisoo. Mereka mulai mengobrol, meski masih dalam taraf yang sedikit. Jisoo senang menambah teman baru, dan Wonwoo terbilang cukup unik. Dan aneh.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku," terjadi jeda yang lumayan panjang. Jisoo memperhatikan bagaimana air muka Wonwoo sedikit berubah menjadi gelisah, tidak sedatar biasanya. Cukup mengejutkan, melihat adanya emosi di wajah sekaku itu. "Dan aku menolaknya."

Dugaan Jisoo tidak meleset. Ia sudah tahu orang seperti Wonwoo tidak akan memedulikan mengenai masalah percintaan remaja, mereka akan mengesampingkannya sebisa mungkin. Jisoo menghela nafas, lalu kembali meminum susu hangatnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo, tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban, sebenarnya. Wonwoo akan menjawabnya dengan singkat, menjelaskan bahwa hubungan semacam itu tidak penting.

Akan tetapi, jawaban yang ia terima dari Wonwoo benar-benar di luar prediksinya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, laki-laki. Aku gay, dan sekarang tengah menyukai seseorang," kemudian Wonwoo menatap Jisoo. Tatapannya sangat tenang dan matanya sangat gelap, membuat Jisoo seakan tengah melihat ke pelosok hutan pinus di sore menjelang malam. "Aku mengatakannya pada gadis itu, dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan baik. Dia bahkan berkata bahwa ia akan tetap mengirimkan surat ke dalam lokerku."

Fakta bahwa Tuan Sempurna Jeon Wonwoo adalah gay itu mengejutkan, tidak ada 'cukup mengejutkan' atau 'lumayan mengejutkan'. Benar-benar mengejutkan Jisoo, tetapi ia hanya meminum susunya lagi. Memangnya kenapa dengan gay? Ia sendiri biseksual, dan Seungcheol jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai gay. Ia tidak seharusnya terkejut.

Dia seharusnya lebih terkejut bahwa Tuan Sempurna Jeon Wonwoo tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan itu sedikit memberi sensasi menggelitik pada diri Jisoo.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya dalam waktu dekat," dan Wonwoo menyesap kembali kopi hangatnya. "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana aku akan menyatakannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Dia selalu terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban, aku takut memberinya beban lebih karena perasaanku padanya."

Untuk kali ini Jisoo tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa.

Yang ia tahu, saat Wonwoo kembali menatapnya lurus tepat di matanya—ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, sebelum tersenyum kikuk dan kembali memandang ke arah lapangan.

Jisoo tahu itu konyol, tetapi bolehkah ia merasa cemburu kepada siapapun yang berhasil merebut hati Wonwoo?

Karena—sepertinya—ia sudah jatuh ke pesona Tuan Sempurna Jeon Wonwoo hanya dengan melihat beberapa keanehannya.

 **Di Sebelah Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inspired by manga 'Tonari no Seki-kun' ©_ _Morishige Takuma_

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu aneh, tetapi Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan _seaneh_ itu.

Membuat miniatur istana dari kartu? Bermain hoki sendiri dengan uang logam? Merubah meja menjadi papan rancangan? Jisoo sudah melihat semuanya.

 **.**

 **Rancangan Pesawat yang Diderai Hujan**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo selalu merasa seperti cacing kepanasan saat pelajaran Sastra berlangsung.

Dia menyukai Sastra, sangat menyukainya. Sekalipun terkadang ia masih kesulitan mengartikan beberapa bahasa Korea—dia bahkan baru fasih membaca _hangul_ tepat saat kenaikan kelas XI. Dia menghabiskan hidupnya di Los Angeles dan baru kembali lagi ke Korea saat jenjang SMA, membuatnya pertama kali terlihat seperti orang Korea yang berkhianat karena membaca _hangul_ pun tak bisa.

Beruntungnya, ia mengenal Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang merupakan anak dari kolega ayahnya. Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali sewaktu masih kecil, dan berteman jarak jauh. Setidaknya, Jisoo memiliki teman yang mengerti dirinya dengan baik sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu terbebani.

Sekarang hidupnya sudah lebih baik, dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk mempelajari Sastra Korea dengan serius. Maka dari itu, Sastra merupakan pelajaran yang ia suka.

Tiap-tiap kata bermakna yang keluar dari mulut Ahn _ssaem_ selalu Jisoo catat, membuat catatannya paling lengkap di antara murid-murid lainnya. Ahn _ssaem_ juga menyukai Jisoo karena keaktifannya dalam pelajaran yang ia ajarkan, membuat nilainya selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi di pelajaran Sastra. Bahkan, Wonwoo pun kalah untuk pelajaran ini.

Jisoo cukup gelisah untuk mata pelajaran yang satu ini, ia takut Wonwoo melakukan hal-hal ajaib dan malah membuatnya tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Jisoo melirik ke samping—dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

Sudah tergelar satu kertas lemas berwarna biru yang besarnya menutupi meja sekolah ini. Di atas meja tergeletak banyak benda; beberapa jenis pensil, penggaris besi, penghapus, jangka, dan kaca pembesar. Di kertas tersebut juga sudah ada beberapa coretan samar, membuat Jisoo menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Rancangan suatu benda yang mirip… Pesawat.

Oh, Jisoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia ingat sesuatu. Setahun yang lalu—saat mereka semua masih menjadi anak baru dan saling mengenalkan diri di depan kepas, Wonwoo menyatakan bahwa cita-citanya menjadi insinyur. Tidak banyak yang ambil pusing soal itu, karena murid-murid lain lebih tertarik dengan cita-cita konyol Seungcheol yang ingin menjadi pelatih Timnas Basket Korea Selatan.

Terdengar bunyi buku terjatuh, membuat Jisoo langsung mengembalikan atensinya ke depan kelas. Buku Jihoon terjatuh, ia buru-buru mengambilnya dan menyuarakan permintaan maaf ke seisi kelas. Ahn _ssaem_ sendiri kini tengah memutar satu video mengenai materi mereka di proyektor kelas, membuat Jisoo menghela nafas lega.

Hal yang Wonwoo lakukan kali ini sebenarnya cukup normal ketimbang yang lalu-lalu. Mejanya tidak terlalu berantakan dan dia hanya menggambar di kelas. Ahn _ssaem_ bisa mengira ia sedang mencatat, jika saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa media yang digunakan Wonwoo untuk mencatat adalah kertas biru.

Dan Jisoo langsung menyesali pemikirannya begitu Wonwoo mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil dari bawah mejanya. Wonwoo membuka kotaknya, menuangkan isinya dengan bunyi yang tidak pelan. Jisoo meringis, beruntunglah seisi kelas tengah fokus ke video yang diputarkan.

Ada beberapa rangka besi ringan berukuran kecil, kabel-kabel, papan rangkai listrik, baterai berukuran sedang, dan satu obeng kecil. Jisoo menopang dagunya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan dengan benda-benda tersebut. Ia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Wonwoo membawanya ke sekolah. Memangnya ia tidak punya waktu luang di rumah?

Dengan telaten, Wonwoo memasang kabel-kabel itu ke papan rangkai listrik. Sekali-kali, ia melihat ke kertas birunya dan kembali merangkai kabelnya. Setelah beberapa kali rangkaian, ia meletakkannya dan beralih ke rangka besi ringan yang sudah dihaluskan permukaannya. Besi itu ada yang dibentuk menjadi oval dengan rongga tengah kosong dan ada yang dibentuk pipih. Tiap-tiap rangka memiliki semacam pengait di ujung-ujungnya.

Jisoo hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya begitu Ahn ssaem membuka mulutnya, memerintahkan mereka untuk membuka halaman 95 dan merangkum isinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kembali menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan merangkai rangkanya. Ah, ia seharusnya mementingkan pelajaran.

Ia memutuskan untuk merangkum, seperti yang diperintahkan Ahn _ssaem_. Hanya saja, begitu ia menyelesaikan empat poin rangkuman, ia penasaran sudah sampai mana pekerjaan Wonwoo.

Sebuah miniatur pesawat terbang kini sudah tergeletak manis di atas meja Wonwoo. Sang Pembuat tampak puas, ia memegang baterai berukuran sedang itu di tangannya. Jisoo mengernyitkan kening. Mengapa butuh kabel dan baterai untuk membuat miniatur?

Jisoo harus menahan pekikannya begitu Wonwoo menyambungkan kabel dari baterai di tangannya ke kabel yang menggantung di bagian bawah miniatur pesawatnya. Rangka pesawat itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari lubang-lubang kecil yang dibentuk menyerupai jendela pesawat. Di bagian depan pesawat pun juga diberi jendela dan ikut mengeluarkan cahaya dari dalam.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa bohlam lampu?" tanya Jisoo pelan. Ia harus mengakui Wonwoo benar-benat membuatnya bingung sekaligus takjub.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya, tangannya masih menahan sambungan kabel antara baterai dan lampu. Ia menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan dingin yang berhasil membuat Jisoo merinding sendiri. Akan tetapi, perlahan ekspresi Wonwoo berubah menjadi lebih lunak.

"Lampu neon."

Bukan lampu bohlam, melainkan lampu neon kecil.

Dan Wonwoo melayangkan senyum tipis, dan Jisoo kembali menatap buku catatannya dengan wajah memerah.

Bagaimana bisa senyuman tipis dari seseorang berhasil membuatnya merasa begitu malu sekaligus senang?

Bel jam pergantian pelajaran pun terdengar. Ahn _ssaem_ bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengatakan jam pelajarannya hari ini sudah usai. Dengan senyum manisnya, guru muda itu meninggalkan kelasnya—berhasil menimbulkan helaan nafas lega dari banyak murid.

Begitu ia menoleh ke Wonwoo, meja pemuda itu sudah kembali bersih. Buku pelajaran Kimia—pelajaran selanjutnya—sudah tergeletak manis di atas meja, tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak disingkirkan oleh Wonwoo.

Miniatur pesawat yang ia buat masih tetap ada di atas mejanya. Jisoo memandang Wonwoo, mendapati bahwa Wonwoo sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Wajahnya kembali memanas, tetapi ia tidak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar sulit ditebak.

.

.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu bahwa sepanjang pelajaran kau terus memperhatikan Jeon Wonwoo."

Sontak, Jisoo langsung menghentikan pekerjaan membereskan lokernya begitu mendengar suara Jihoon begitu dekat dengan dirinya. "Maaf?" tanya Jisoo, kini berbalik untuk menatap Jihoon karena tidak sopan berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa menatap matanya.

"Sepanjang pelajaran Ahn _ssaem_ , kau terus memperhatikan Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tali sepertinya hal yang sangat menarik sampai-sampai kau tidak fokus."

Otomatis Jisoo merona. Ia tahu Jihoon itu pengamat yang baik dan cerdas, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jihoon akan mengamatinya di dalam kelas. Padahal ia duduk di barisan depan. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku memperhatikan Wonwoo?" desis Jisoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Habislah riwayatnya.

"Bukuku terjatuh, kau ingat? Aku mengambilnya," jawab Jihoon tenang, sekalipun ekspresinya adalah ekspresi menyelidik. "Dan sehabis kau kaget, kau langsung kembali menatap Jeon Wonwoo. Kau hampir tidak pernah teralihkan di pelajaran Sastra."

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengakui kepada Jihoon bahwa ia mulai menyukai Wonwoo, karena Jihoon pasti akan menertawainya lalu menyuruhnya untuk mencuci muka. Tidak akan ada yang percaya, dan Jisoo pikir rasa ini sebaiknya musnah saja. Wonwoo bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, hubungannya juga mungkin belum terlalu baik untuk bisa disebut 'teman'.

"Kenapa, Soo?" tanya Jihoon lagi. "Kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo?"

"B-Bukan!" refleks, Jisoo memekik. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah. "Bukan seperti itu. Dia hanya melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan dan aku tertarik. Ya tertarik. Kau tahu? Itu sedikit menggan—"

Tanpa Jisoo duga, Jihoon menepuk bahu Jisoo dengan pelan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil—fakta yang sangat dibenci sang pemilik tubuh—di hadapannya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo, tidak ada masalah," ujar Jihoon, meremas pelan bahu Jisoo. "Hanya saja, aku tidak suka jika kalian mulai belajar bersama dan saling kejar-kejaran nilai."

Sontak, Jisoo melebarkan matanya karena bingung. "Apa?"

Dan Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum simpul seperti tadi, ini adalah senyum yang selalu ia layangkan saat tengah mengancam Jeonghan yang lebih mementingkan 'gadis cantik kelas sebelah' ketimbang latihan Klub Vokal atau mengancam Seungcheol yang terus-terusan mengatainya 'kurang hormon pertumbuhan'.

"Anak yang sudah jenius dari lahir dan anak yang memiliki semangat belajar tinggi akan menjadi musuh utamaku jika mereka berpacaran, oke?"

Ada api membara di mata Jihoon, membuat Jisoo menelan ludah. "O-Oke?" maksud Jisoo adalah untuk bertanya balik, tetapi tampaknya Jihoon cukup puas dengan balasan Jisoo.

"Baguslah," katanya, melepas tangannya dari bahu Jisoo. "Aku senang melihat Jeon Wonwoo akhirnya bisa terpikat kepada seseorang, tapi aku juga tidak senang bahwa grafik nilainya terlalu mengerikan untuk bisa kukejar."

Tunggu.

Jadi semua pembicaraan Jihoon tadi hanya mengenai masalah persaingan nilai?

Ketika Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya pelan ke Jisoo sebagai tanda ia pergi, Jisoo hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya—bingung akan kelakuan teman sekelasnya sekaligus Ketua Klub Vokal yang satu itu.

.

.

Hari ini hujan masih mendera, sama seperti kemarin. Itu membuat Jisoo menghela nafas, hujan di pertengahan musim panas terkadang bisa jadi sangat merepotkan.

Sebenarnya ia membawa payung, tetapi ia tidak mau dicecar oleh ibunya sesampainya dia di rumah karena basah kuyup. Payung kurang berfungsi melindungi tubuh jika hujannya sederas ini. Dan Jisoo tidak memiliki jas hujan.

Jadilah sekarang ia terjebak di depan gerbang sekolahnya, duduk manis menunggu Seungcheol yang tengah ada rapat singkat antar Klub Basket. Seungcheol membawa motor dan juga jas hujan lebih, membuat Jisoo meminta tolong pada sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu—lagipula Seungcheol tidak akan keberatan.

Kalau boleh memilih, Jisoo sebenarnya ingin pulang bersama Jeonghan yang juga membawa motor ke sekolah—karena Jeonghan adalah pengemudi tahu rambu-rambu, tidak seperti Seungcheol yang menarik gasnya sampai 60 km/jam. Sayang sekali, Jeonghan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena terkena flu dan Jisoo harus menerima nasibnya untuk dibonceng pembalap MotoGP gadungan bernama Seungcheol.

Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, membuat Jisoo menghela nafas berat. Ia meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya, berniat untuk mendengarkan musik sejenak. Jisoo kembali menghela nafas dan merapalkan rintihan pada Tuhan begitu menyadari ia lupa membawa earphone-nya.

"Jisoo."

Refleks, Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Wonwoo berdiri di hadapannya berlatarkan hujan. Rambut dan seragam pemuda itu sedikit basah, Jisoo yakin Wonwoo sempat menerobos hujan sebentar.

"Hai, Wonwoo," Jisoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari kursi panjang yang ia duduki, memberikan Wonwoo tempat untuk duduk. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Wonwoo tidak memedulikan isyarat tersebut. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri sambil menatap lurus Jisoo. "Tidak pulang?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. "Menunggu Mingyu," jawabnya pendek. Jisoo pun ingat bahwa Mingyu—sahabat baik Wonwoo—merupakan anggota Klub Basket. "Kau menunggu Seungcheol?"

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya balik Jisoo, sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak pernah pulang sendiri saat hujan. Jeonghan tidak masuk. Hanya Seungcheol yang bisa kau tunggu." Jawab Wonwoo, seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang lumrah diketahui orang.

Namun tidak bagi Jisoo. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, agak bingung pada fakta bahwa Wonwoo bisa mengetahui kebiasannya. Mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, dan Wonwoo mengetahui bahwa Jisoo tidak pernah pulang sendiri saat hujan?

"Aku mengamati sekitar," Wonwoo kembali buka suara, menjawab pertanyaan di benak Jisoo. "Kau pasti bingung, mengapa aku bisa tahu." Tambah Wonwoo, melempar pandangannya ke tetesan air hujan.

Harus Jisoo akui, Wonwoo merupakan pengamat yang baik.

Selama beberapa waktu, tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Jisoo tahu Wonwoo kurang suka berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, dan Jisoo juga kurang pandai dalam mengawali percakapan. Hening adalah pilihan terbaik, sekalipun menciptakan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Meski begitu, Jisoo menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tatapan mata Wonwoo kembali terkunci ke dirinya, membuat Jisoo merona merah. Untunglah suhu udaranya dingin, Wonwoo mungkin mengira ia kedinginan.

"Jisoo."

Wonwoo kembali memanggil namanya, membuat Jisoo menoleh. "Ya?" sahut Jisoo pelan, tidak begitu yakin dengan tujuan Wonwoo memanggilnya kembali. Mungkin ia ingin pamit dan beranjak pergi?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jisoo kembali menyadari bahwa dilihat secara baik-baik, seorang Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar tampan. Bukan tampan sejenis Seungcheol, Junhui, atau Mingyu yang hanya dengan tersenyum pun dapat menakhlukan hati para gadis. Wonwoo tidak akan terlihat begitu tampan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang biasa saja. Auranya juga dingin, tetapi akan berubah menjadi hangat begitu menatap matanya.

Tangan Wonwoo terangkat satu, menyentuh pelan pipi Jisoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Jari Wonwoo hangat, lebih hangat dari suhu badan Jisoo sendiri. Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang Wonwoo lakukan, tetapi sentuhan Wonwoo cukup untuk membuat Jisoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari tahun lalu."

Satu kalimat dari Wonwoo cukup untuk membuat Jisoo menahan nafasnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya seperti terjadi dalam kejapan mata. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya—rasanya Jisoo bisa menghitung jumlah bulu matanya, menubrukkan bibir mereka dengan pelan. Mata Wonwoo terpejam, tetapi Jisoo masih membuka lebar matanya dengan syok mendera.

Begitu Wonwoo memangut bibir bawahnya dengan sangat lembut, dari situlah Jisoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai berhenti memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya.

Bibir Wonwoo sedikit terasa kasar di atas bibirnya, mungkin karena faktor bibir Jisoo yang terlalu lembut. Nafasnya seharum permen mint yang dijual di kantin, dan kulitnya mengeluarkan aroma maskulin yang Jisoo tahu dari merk parfum remaja laki-laki yang tengah digandrungi—tentu saja dengan sedikit campuran keringat.

Mendapati bahwa Wonwoo bisa menjadi sama normalnya seperti remaja seusianya, Jisoo pun membalas ciuman Wonwoo dengan lembut dan sebisanya.

Mata Jisoo kembali terbuka begitu menyadari jari-jari hangat Wonwoo menyentuh pinggangnya. Ia melepaskan tautan mereka, mengambil nafasnya yang terkuras lalu menatap Wonwoo yang ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itu bukan ciuman pertama Jisoo, tetapi Wonwoo berhasil memberinya kesan yang… Aneh.

Wonwoo sempat ingin membuka mulutnya, sebelum ia kembali menutupnya.

"Maaf," ucap Wonwoo seketika, bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan kaku. "Lupakan yang telah terjadi."

Kemudian Wonwoo bergegas keluar dari gerbang sekolah, menerjang hujan begitu saja dan mengabaikan panggilan Mingyu dari koridor masuk gedung sekolahnya.

Bahu Jisoo ditepuk. Seungcheol sudah selesai dari urusan klub basketnya.

"Ji—?"

Tangan Seungcheol langsung menangkup kedua pipinya. "Kau kenapa?!" tanya Seungcheol, sedikit panik. "Jangan menangis!"

Jisoo meraba pipinya. Ada air mata di sana.

"…Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Agak sedikit drama di bagian ini—KARENA JISOO DENGAN RAMBUT PINK ADALAH SESUATU YANG SANGAT IMUT DAN MENGGODA IMAN DAN MINTA DI-RAPE/? DJDLSBX

Aju Nice is beyond my expectation. Gak mengira bahwa my future husband Lee 'Dino' Chan akan ngerap bareng Hansol, oh tidak OTP-ku #kebanyakanOTP. Gak mengira bahwa Jisoo akan terlihat semakin uke—sampai-sampai doi-ku bilang "Dia imut kayak kucing" ke Hong Joshua AAAA.

Melihat mereka comeback tanpa Wonwoo sedikit membuat hatiku patah/?, tapi tak apa. Aku sedih ngeliat foto teasernya Wonwoo, dia keliatan kurus banget)): Tapi gantengnya sama aja sih hahaha.

Oiya, selamat Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya (: Sudah berapa toples kue yang kalian habiskan? Aku sih sudah jalan 3 toples XD

Mind to review? :9

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus #1**

 _Jeon_Wonwoo : Aku mengacaukannya. (21:48)_

 _KMGyu97 : Mengacaukan apa, hyung? (21:50)_

 _Jeon_Wonwoo : Hong Jisoo. Aku menyatakan perasaanku dan menciumnya, tadi. (21:53)_

 _KMGyu97 : AKHIRNYAAA! (21:54)_

 _KMGyu97 : BAGAIMANA REAKSINYA? ;A; (21:54)_

 _Jeon_Wonwoo : Dia menangis. Aku sangat berengsek. (21:58)_

 _KMGyu97 : … Hyung mau aku berbicara dengannya besok? (21:59)_

 _Jeon_Wonwoo : Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. (22:10)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus #2**

Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal menyadari hujan masih belum berhenti turun sejak tadi.

Kepalanya terasa pening, tetapi bukan karena hujan-hujanan saat pulang sekolah. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, ralat, lebih tepatnya memikirkan seseorang.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mungkin sebutir parasetamol atau aspirin akan membantunya untuk meredakan pusing di kepalanya. Wonwoo berjalan gontai keluar dari kamarnya, menemukan seisi rumahnya gelap dengan pencahayaan hanya dari ruang makan.

Ia menghela nafas. Ini merupakan hal yang biasa.

Dia tinggal seorang diri, entah sejak kapan, ia pun tidak ingat. Dia bukan yatim-piatu dan hidup sebatang kara, tetapi terkadang ia merasa lebih baik jika seperti itu.

Orangtuanya sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, dan satu kakak perempuannya sudah tidak tinggal serumah dengan keluarganya lagi. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak masalah jika ayahnya memiliki pekerjaan di luar negeri dan menjadikan ibunya sebagai sekretaris pribadi. Sama sekli tidak masalah, lagipula ia masih menikmati hasil dari jerih payah mereka.

Rumahnya sederhana, hanya terdiri dari satu lantai dengan loteng sebagai kamar dari Wonwoo. Rasanya memang sangat sepi, tetapi Wonwoo sudah biasa sehingga tidak ada lagi rasa takut. Tiga tahun lalu, orangtuanya memperkerjakan satu asisten rumah tangga untuk menemani Wonwoo—agar ia merasa tidak terlalu sendiri. Akan tetapi, sekarang Wonwoo sudah besar dan ia merasa tidak butuh asisten lagi.

Hidup sendiri itu menyenangkan. Sejak usia delapan tahun, Wonwoo sudah tahu cara mengolah telur menjadi berbagai macam makanan lezat dan bisa membuat sup sederhana. Dan saat usianya dua belas tahun, ia sudah bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian.

Kini Wonwoo tengah membuka kulkasnya, mencari parasetamol atau aspirin yang bisa ia minum. Wonwoo adalah anak yang mandiri, ia selalu ingat suplai makanan di rumahnya dan tidak pernah kehabisan. Dia bukan orang yang teledor.

Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo menegak sebutir parasetamol—karena ia juga khawatir pusing di kepalanya akan menyebabkan demam. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk merawatnya saat sakit, hanya Mingyu saja yang biasanya berbaik hati menemaninya semalam penuh dengan sup buatan Nyonya Kim.

Ya, ia dan Mingyu bertetangga sejak dulu dan itulah yang membuat mereka akrab.

Wonwoo sendiri tahu bahwa Mingyu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk berteman dengan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman dari Jeon Wonwoo yang pendiam, aneh, tetapi cerdas. Dan Mingyu mengambil resiko itu, mengatakan pada Wonwoo bahwa dia akan belajar keras untuk bisa akselerasi satu tingkat agar ia bisa seangkatan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menepati janjinya—begitu Wonwoo menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sejak kecil juga masuk ke SMA di tahun yang sama dengannya dan di sekolah yang sama pula, Wonwoo berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo begini bukan karena kemauannya. Mungkin dia menjadi pendiam dan aneh karena ia selalu sendiri di rumah, dan menjadi cerdas karena ia tidak melakukan apapun selain membaca buku atau bermain _game_ di waktu senggang. Atau berkhayal.

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di meja makannya yang tanpa debu berkat usahanya untuk membersihkan seisi rumahnya hampir setiap hari. Meja makan itu jarang tersentuh selain untuk dibersihkan. Pencahayaan di sinilah yang paling terang.

Hong Jisoo.

Pemuda itu manis, juga menarik dan baik. Wonwoo sudah mempelajari profilnya sejak mereka pertama kali sekelas setahun yang lalu, dan saat itulah Wonwoo yakin ia mengalami hal yang bernama 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Tutur kata pemuda itu sehalus ekspresinya. Suaranya merdu dan matanya yang mirip kucing seolah berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Wonwoo menyukainya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Jisoo tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Jisoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sekelas biasa, mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain saat sedang menjalani piket bersama.

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk senyum lembut begitu mengingat Jisoo mulai menyadari bahwa dia ada. Dia mulai hadir di kehidupan Hong Jisoo, entah menjadi figuran keberapa, tetapi setidaknya ia ada.

Dan tanpa sadar, Wonwoo mulai terlelap dengan kepala beralaskan meja makan—kepalanya mendadak kembali pening saat mengingat pujaan hatinya menangis karenanya.


End file.
